greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alexi Scott
"well ain't ya a sweet" -Alexi to his First-born Daughter after he finally meet her during the First war "I'm already in an ocean planet's worth of blood, y'all are going to have a ocean planet's worth of blood yourself by the end of this gawdamn war...So, let me ask ya this... How can you wash away blood, when the faucets have blood dripping out of 'em" -Alexi to his comrades early into the First War General Alexi Scott, birth name: Alexi Michael Robert Paul Anthony Jeff Mark George Kenneth Steve Edward Isaac Brian Newton Scott '''(goes on for another six pages) (Overwatch Unit Number: '''ECR 781592275), (Born: September 19th, 1323) once refereed to as 'Euthanzis' by Emperor Kutarukia. Is a Transrace Human Combine who once served the Empire of the Combine Race for some time. He began his military career as a U.S Army Soldier during the Seven Hours War who fought against the Empire of the Combine Race. He was turned into a Transhuman after the fall of the Golmar Earth. After his rebirth, he became a commander of the Combine Transhuman Army on planet 765 aka Gol'kkiler Earth. During his "service" in the Combine Transhuman Army, in order to save a little girl named Mary Loenbaum, he had to kill the Combine soldiers that were with him. He decided to become the Mary's(who was thirteen) father. He is now a firm member of the Alliance of Nations Joint Military. He is also best friends to Lincoln Garcia and Ivan Johnson, fully adopted Mary Loenbaum (Scott) and married a woman named Kalyn Belcher Scott. He's also one of the founders of the Peacekeepers. Biography Life before the 7 Hours War Life after the 7 Hours War Reistance against the Combines as a soldier of the Alliance of Nations after the First Multiverse War during the Second Multiverse War after the Second Multiverse during the Infection War after the Infection War during the Nationalist Wars after the Nationalist Wars during the Third Multiverse War after the Third Multiverse War Profession before the war after the war Personality Close friends and family The Scott Family * Shaw Scott- father * George Scott the First- grandfather * Nichola Samson Scott- mother * Edwyna Walters Scott- first wife * Victoria Weathers Scott- first daughter (readopted) * Mary Scott- adopted daughter (second daughter) * Kayle Scott- second wife * Jefferson Scott- first son * Edwyna Scott- third daughter * Elsa Scott- fourth daughter * Ivan Scott- second son * Edward Scott- third son * George Scott the Second- fourth son * Veronica Scott- fifth daughter The Samson Family * Allen Samson- grandfather * Anna Samson- grandmother * Sylvanus Samson- uncle * Geoff Samson- uncle * Channing Samson- uncle * Leesa Samson- aunt * Verna Samson- cousin * Wendi Samson- cousin * Carmel Samson- cousin God Children * Alexandria Walker * Aoibheann Walker * Paula Walker * Brigid Walker * Wandy Walker * Cain Walker * Maximillion Walker * Jessica Garcia * Elizabeth Garcia * Rebecca Garcia * Eric Garica * James Garica * Zackary Garica Close Friends * William "BJ" Blazkowicz * Marian Hawke * Allison Jakes * Sora Yujo * Kairi Yujo * Riku Yami * Aqua Supervivere * Terra Tenebris * Ventus Tormentum * Roxas Yujo * Namine Kettei * Xion Yujo * James T. Kirk (Duyi'zu) * James T. Kirk (Guyi'zu) * Montgomery Scott * Lincoln Garcia * Luke Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker * Jonathan J. O'Neill * Lando Calrissian * Adam Walker * Eve O'Sulliva Walker Trivia * by far the most recurring character in the entire series, either as a protagonist or a deuteragonist, its' more then likely that Alexi Scott is one of the many major characters of the series and possibly the series 'big good' as he's often at the forefront of actions against the Cruel Lord, the series penultimate big bad and bigger bad Category:Leaders Category:Founders Category:Males Category:Generals Category:Individuals Category:TransRace Category:Allies Category:Federalist